SML Concept: If the Infinity War Ending affected SML.
Hey, everyone! I have an intresting concept here, showing what would happen if the SML characters were affected by Thano's fingersnap at the end of Avengers: Infinity War! I hope you enjoy it! In the Infinity War universe, after Thor struck Thanos with Stormbreaker. Thor: I told you you would die for that... Thanos: You... should have gone for the head. Thanos uses the infinity gauntlet to peform the fingersnap. Thor: NO! Thor tries to stop Thanos, but is too late as Thanos performs his fingersnap eliminating half of all life in the universe. Meanwhile in the SML Universe Junior, Joseph, and Cody are on the couch. Junior: So what do you guys want to do today? Cody: Want to make out? Joseph: No, dude! Junior: I think the only person who would make out with you would be your mom! Joseph: SAVAGE- Wait, what's happening to me? Joseph notices his hand fading away. Junior: Joseph! What's happening to you? Joseph: Guys? Joseph disintergrates. Junior: WHAT HAPPENED?! Cody: I don't know! He just disintergrated! Junior: I'll go ask Chef Pee Pee! Junior runs into the kitchen. Junior: Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: What do you want, Junior? Junior: My friend, Joseph disintergrated! Chef Pee Pee: Really, Junior? How am I supposed to believe that? Junior: Come look! Junior brings Chef Pee Pee to the couch and shows him the pile of dust that was once Joseph. Junior: There he is! He's now dust! Chef Pee Pee: You probably got it from outside. Nice try, Junior. Junior: But i'm serious! Chef Pee Pee? Chef Pee Pee: What? Junior: YOUR HAND! Chef Pee Pee notices he is disintergrating. Chef Pee Pee: WHAT THE HELL?! Chef Pee Pee disintergrates. Junior: NO! NOT CHEF PEE PEE! Cody: OH MY GOD! Junior: What is it, Cody? Cody: KEN DISINTERGRATED! Junior: But he's a doll! Meawhile, Jeffy is on the couch with Mario and Rosalina, smacking his diaper. Mario: Jeffy! Stop smacking your diaper! Jeffy: But it's fun, daddy! Mario: Here, how about you go play with your cat piano in your room. Jeffy: Ok! Jeffy suddenly fells worried. Jeffy: Daddy... I don't feel so good. Mario: What do you mean? Suddenly, Jeffy disintergrates. Rosalina: WHAT THE?! Mario: JEFFY?! Rosalina: MARIO! WHAT HAPPENED?! Mario: I DON'T KNOW! HE JUST TURNED INTO DUST! Rosalina: Um, Mario? Mario: Rosalina? Rosalina disintergrates. Mario: NO!!!!!! Bowser is watching Charletyy and Friends. Charleyyy: Hey, guys! I'm Charleyyy! And today we are going to- Charleyyy disintergrates. Bowser: WHAT THE?! CHARLEYYY DISINTERGRATED?! NO!!!!! Brooklyn Guy arrives at the door. Brooklyn Guys: Hello? I recieved reports of people suddenly disintergating in the house? Mario: Yes! First my son, and then my wife turned into ash! Brooklyn Guy: More like you murdered them. Mario: What? Brooklyn Guy: People can't disintergrate in real life, unless they were zapped, so it looks like you're coming with- Before Brooklyn Guy can arrest Mario, Brooklyn Guy disintergrates. Mario: WHAT'S GOING ON?! Mario runs into Bowser's room. Mario: Bowser! People are disintergrating. Bowser: I KNOW! CHARLEYYY DISINTERGRATED! Mario: What do we do- Bowser disintergrates. Mario: NOT YOU TOO! Mario runs into the bathroom. Shrek: Hey, donkey? Why do I feel funny? Shrek disintergrates. Mario: NO! Woody enters the house. Woody: Hey, Mario! Check out this shrimpo I found. Mario: Please don't disintergrate! Woody: What? Suddenly, Woody's shrimpo disintergrates. Woody: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHRIMPO?! Mario: The same thing happened to the others! Black Yoshi: Hey, Mario? Can I borrow 500 dollars for Call of- Black Yoshi disintergrates. Mario: NOT BLACK YOSHI! Well, that's my concept! Tell me what SML Characters do you think would get disintergrated?